The Precursors
Summary The Precursors are a primordial race of godlike beings that have thrived for billions of years. They traveled across galaxies, spread life throughout the universe, and oversaw the evolution of life in many of the galaxies of the universe. They were the most advanced known race in the Halo-verse with technology that transcends normal comprehension and physical limitations. Their Neural Physics based technology was based around the idea of the universe itself being a living and sentient entity but in a manner far beyond the comprehension of normal beings. They could create nearly indestructible mechanisms which could survive supernovae and in the cores of stars. Their structures could be thought of as living entities themselves (they could change mass and shape at will and even act as weapons to attack other constructs). The Precursors are responsible for the creation and evolution of the Forerunners and the human race in the Milky Way galaxy. They wished to pass on their "Mantle of Responsibility" (a philosophy whereby a "steward race" which held the Mantle would be entitled to oversee the evolution and cultivation of life in the galaxy) to the ancient humans. This did not go down well with ancient Forerunners who waged war against the Precursors and drove them to near extinction. This war took place ten million years ago and its details are lost even to the Forerunners themselves. Some of the Precursors who escaped the genocide went into suspended animation and turned themselves into a powdery substance in the hopes of reviving later on. But this became corrupted and would induce madness and mutations in any life form that came into contact with it. Thus the Flood AKA the Floodcursors were born. Although initially viewed as an accident or failure on their part, the Precursors began to view the Flood as a form of revenge against the galaxy. They would make the Forerunners pay for their insolence, all life in the galaxy would be deprived of free will and never again rise against the Precursors, and life in the galaxy would be truly unified as one. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-B to 3-C Name: The Precursors Origin: Halo Gender: Inapplicable Age: Over one hundred billion of years Powers and Abilities: Manipulation of evolution of life (can evolve or devolve organisms very easily), Creation of life (seeded many galaxies in the universe with life), Immortality (Types 1, and 3), Can manipulate slipspace, Can change their physical forms, can exist even with their body killed, Telepathy, One with the universe via Neural Physics (They believed that the universe was living and sentient but in a way that was far beyond the comprehension of normal beings. They could create constructs that were nearly indestructible and could be said to be living themselves - such as the Star Roads which could change their shape and mass at will), Space and Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, and Hacking (Via the "Logic Plague", which is able to hack Advanced AI Systems to turn them to their side, as Mendicant Bias was corrupted after 43 years of the Primordial manipulating it, The Gravemind was able to invade Ur-Didact's mind and torment it), Can compile the information of all past lives into the Domain Attack Potency: At least Solar System level to Galaxy level (Near the end of the Forerunner-Flood War, they were able to manipulate Precursor constructs such as Star Roads, which could rip apart planetary systems. They also manipulated space-time and physics on a galactic scale, and rewrote universal laws on a whim) Speed: Relativistic Sublight systems, Massively FTL+ Superluminal Travel (Far superior to the Forerunners in slipspace travel, who can move billions of times FTL while in slipspace with their ships) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Unknown Range: Galactic Holdings: Many galaxies, they exist and manipulate multiple other dimensions Standard Equipment/Holdings/Technology: Neural Physics: Neural Physics is a Precursor technology that draws from an exotic neurophysical energy that permeates the cosmos. Creations made through this sort of technology are effectively indestructible, allowing them to exist for millions to possibly billions of years without any sign of decay. As such, this evidence of the Precursors' mastery of neural physics remained long after their disappearance, within the form of star roads, and many other vast structures. In the final years of the Forerunners' war with the Flood, the proliferation of Keyminds ascended them to an intellect sufficient to reach trans-sentience, which enabled them to use their vast mental capacity to utilize the architecture. With that, the Flood also began to use Neural Physics based Precursor superluminal travel, which rendered the Forerunners' method of slipspace unsuitable on an interstellar scale. The form of FTL travel that the Precursors used was a form of causality compensation that was unlike the reconciliation that the Forerunners relied on. However, ships using this form of FTL travel would shed multiverse residues relatively slowly upon returning to normal space, rendering them momentarily vulnerable. Star Roads: Also known as Unbending Filaments, these neural physics based constructs were seemingly inert, several kilometers thick, and virtually unbreakable cables that lay across the galaxy for millions of years, even after the Precursors had disappeared. On a smaller scale on some worlds, these star roads formed orbital and suborbital structures like orbital arches. On a larger scale, however, Star Roads were used to connect and link planets and even entire star systems to one another. Like other Precursor technology, Star Roads are not made of conventional matter, instead of being composed of Neural Physics construction that is capable of changing it's mass at will. During the Final Years of the Flood's war with the Forerunners, Keyminds were able to use these constructs as a weapon, being capable of tearing apart whole Forerunner fleets and astronomical bodies (to the point of destroying entire solar systems), actively hindering Forerunner Slipspace travel, as well as generating suppression fields to disable Forerunner technology. These Star Roads were able to move across interstellar distances by way of using the Precursors' method of Slipspace travel and said structures warped the reality around them, mutating spacetime and caused Slipspace to be unusable for Forerunner transit. Intelligence: Immense, they were the only civilization on the Forerunner Technological Advancement Scale to be ranked as "Transsentient", putting their technological prowess above that of the Forerunners and Ancient Humanity. Weaknesses: Spiteful and rather arrogant. Their military might not have been all that powerful considering a less advanced race successfully carried out a genocide of them, although according to the Primordial, they let themselves be killed in awe of the Forerunners' violence. Notable Individuals: * The Primordial Note: The Precursors let themselves be killed off by the Forerunners, in awe of their savagery and their violence. It is also possible due to their very nature that they do not have any form of military, and would have no way to respond. So their full capabilities of war are not known. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Halo Category:Species Category:Gods Category:Book Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Immortals Category:Unknown Tier Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Space Users Category:Tricksters Category:Telepaths Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Factions Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3